Sonic, Shadow and the Equestria girls
by amf studios
Summary: the super genesis wave combined the universes of sonic and equestria girls, no one remembers anything ever being different, or anything about talking hedgehogs, magic jewels or fat scientist. however when Solaris "sonic" dark moves to Canterlot, he and his brother are dragged into the adventure of a life time.
1. new home

**This fanfic was inspired by another with a similar idea. A super genesis wave somehow combined the universes of sonic and equestria girls with some changes, all mobians became full humans and most live normal lives. Sonic and Shadow Dark are the twin sons of Mephiles and Iblis dark, a rather wealthy family moving to canterlot from solianna. There uncle(technically cousin a couple times removed), doctor ivo robotnik has also been living with them and applied as the science teacher for CHS. the two are as different as night and day, the one thing these brothers can agree on is they hate the move, until they meet a very special girl and her friends, what will happen? Well what are you waiting for? Start reading and find out!**

Chapter 1: new home.

Sonic just stared at his new room. Sonic himself was about fifteen, he had blue, messy hair and emerald green eyes, and pale skin, he typically wore a black shirt with a blue blur on it, over it, a blue vest, he also wore blue sweatpants, red sneakers with a white band and gold buckle, and a little pendant with a blue gem in it. He started taking boxes into the room. To say he didn't approve of his parents decision was a bit of an understatement. His friends blaze,mighty, ray, and gadget were back in solianna, he had to start at a new school where no one knew him and the only person who would be familiar is his emo brother, shadow. The one upside is that Amy rose and Elease Queen wouldn't be able to bother him anymore.

"Hey Shads?" he called out to his brother in the hallway.

"First of all, don't call me shads, second, what," shadow came in. he looked basically the same as sonic, except his hair was black with red highlights and had red eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a red logo on the back over a red shirt, black jeans, black, red and white boots, and a similar pendant with a green gem.

"Well, how you feeling?" sonic asked.

"I'm, FINE," Shadow said visibly annoyed and most likely lying.

"Well, it's just with this move and…rouge, and… maria," sonic said.

"You know we don't bring her up!" Shadow yelled going back into the hall grabbing his boxes of stuff and going to his room.

"Was he talking about maria or rouge," sonic said. Rouge was shadow's girlfriend and maria was their cousin who was very close to shadow, but had recently died of cancer, part of the reason shadow had been so distant from his family.

Sonic finished his unpacking and went into the living room. A couple of moving guys were coming in with the couch while a pregnant looking women with tan skin and fiery red hair, wearing red and black casual dress was telling them wear to put it down.

"Hey, mom," sonic said to her.

"Oh, hello sweetie, done unpacking," she asked.

"Eeyup," sonic replied.

"And shadow?" she asked further.

"Don't think he's even started," sonic answered.

"Just because I'm out of sight doesn't mean I'm out of earshot!" shadow yelled from the other room.

"Sooo," sonic started changing the subject, "guess t.v. and internet won't be up for a while."

"Well, your uncle insists he can do it himself, the man may be smart but boy does he lack common sense," sonic's mother sighed.

"Yeah, he acts like a bad villain in a video game," sonic said, "I guess I'll go scope out the town, nothing better to do."

"Alright, but be back by dinner in about an hour, you know how your father gets," his mother replied then shifted her glance to the moving staff, "No, that's too close to the walkway!"

Sonic left the house and felt the fresh air, "All admit, it's a lot more peaceful than solianna was."(Solianna was basically new york)

"Why hello There!" a voice yelled from the other side of a fence.

Sonic looked over the fence and saw a girl with blue skin, white-ish hair, purple eyes, and wearing a purple skirt and blue sweatshirt.

"Oh hey," sonic said.

"Couldn't help but notice a cute boy moving in next door," the girl said eyeing him, "I am the great and powerful Trixie lulamoon."

"Great and powerful? You a magician or something?" sonic questioned.

"Why, yes I am, but enough about the great and powerful trixie, what's your name?" trixie said giving sonic a look he knew all too well.

"Solaris Dark, friends call me Sonic," sonic said starting to walk away.

"Well, Sonic if you ever need someone as equally interesting as you to hang out with, my door is always open, except between 8:30 and 9, I'm in the shower then," trixie said.

"TMI," sonic said blushing. He walked away and started taking in his surroundings, if he was living here he may as well know his way around. He passed a building which he guessed was the school. He kept walking until he walked by a pink girl who instantly gasped at the sight of him.

"Hi?" he said a little nervously.

The girl ran off leaving a pink blur, "Well, that was random."

Sonic continued to walk. What he didn't know was someone was watching him from the shadows, "Well, well, well, there he is, and would you look what he's got, better keep tabs on him."

Sonic walked past a mall and decided he might find someone to hang out with. He entered and saw a number of shops that caught his interests. One was a tech place, sonic may not enjoy nerd out sessions, but he was a little tech savvy, just he prefers keep it simple. Sonic was looking over what they had in supply, he figured he might buy one of their smart robots because his uncle had a collection.

"May I help you with something?" he heard someone say.

He looked down to the side and saw a short, blond kid with goggles and a tech shop uniform.

"Oh, hey, I'm just considering getting a robot for my uncle's collection," sonic said.

"Oh, well what kind of robot do you think he would like?"

"Well he knows a lot more about this kinda thing, although I know he has most of these," sonic replied.

"Hhm, well I have something," the boy started, "I've been building this in my free time. "

He took out a ball and pressed a button on top, it folded out into a person like robot, "This is orbot, he's like a little assistant, helps out when you need it."

"Hmm, how do I know it's legit, afterall siri needs $1,019,008 worth of hardware to run, and siri is very different from a robot, the amount of processing power required for a legitimate robot would be so large it wouldn't fit into that tiny thing and is completely unavailable on a tech support salary," sonic questioned.

"Unless you make it yourself from broken smartphones, besides his mind is just alexa with some altered programming," the boy shot back.

"Okay, orbot, what is the diameter of the earth?"

"7,917.5 mi," the little robot said.

"Okay then," sonic said smiling, "How much?"

"Well, tell ya what, you seem to be tech savvy, if you help me improve it, then i'll consider you a beta tester and it's on the house," the boy said putting his hand out, "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Solaris dark, but you can call me Sonic," sonic said shaking tails hand.

"Alright, orbot, sonic will be testing you from now on, ok," tails said.

Orbot took a picture of sonic, "uploaded to facial database, file name:Sonic."

Orbot went back into a ball and tails handed it to sonic, "Take good care of him."

"I will, oh shoot dinner in ten minutes I gotta go!" sonic said speeding off.

"See ya sonic," tails called out.

Sonic zoomed out of the mall and started to run home, he got there just as a dark blue corvette pulled in. the door opened and a man with pale skin, emerald green eyes, midnight blue hair that was greying in some areas. He was wearing a dark grey sweater underneath a black coat, and black pants. He grabbed some papers and take-out.

"Hey dad," sonic said passing him.

"Hello, Solaris," his father said following him inside. Inside was an overweight, bald man, with a brown mustache, in a red jacket and black pants and boots was attempting to set internet and cable by himself, shadow and their mother were on the couch and both knew it was a lost cause.

"We're home," sonic said, "hey, unc, you know there are people you can pay to do that right?

"Solaris, I have a P.H.D. in technology, I can handle a t.v. and internet system," sonic's uncle responded.

"You know he has a point ivo," sonic's father said.

"Mephiles, like i've been telling iblis and shadow for the past hour, I can handle it," ivo said going back to work.

Mephiles rolled his eyes and took out some papers, "I got the kids school forms so they can start in a few days, how was everyone's day?"

"Nothing to interesting, just made sure those movers got everything right," iblis said starting on her food, "when the baby finally comes, i'll have a lot more to deal with."

Shadow just started eating avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Well, I scoped out the town today, met a couple of people," sonic said.

"Here for a day and my boy is he's already made some friends," mephiles grinned.

"Yeah, first there's trixie, she's our neighbor, she's weird and talks in the third person for some reason but she seems nice, there's also tails who works at the mall," sonic took orbot out of his pocket, "actually, he's a bit of an inventor, said I could keep this robot he made if i helped him improve it."

He pressed the button and orbot activated. This caught ivo's attention and he took immediate interest in it.

"Fascinating, you say your friend built this, he must be a bright young man," he said examining orbot.

"Meet anyone else?" iblis asked.

"Well not really but this pink girl screamed when I walked buy her," sonic said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" mephiles asked as he opened the door. When he did, a party horn went off in his face.

The same pink girl from earlier.

"Hi, my names pinkie pie, I saw one of you earlier and thought hey, he doesn't seem familiar, which is weird cause I know everyone in canterlot, then I saw the moving van and I thought oh they must be new here, and I throw a welcome party for everyone that moves into the neighborhood, but I didn't know what kind of people you are and last time i tried to throw a party for someone i didn't know it didn't go so well, so for now, I just baked you a welcome cake," the girl said in one breath.

"Well, thank you, were still settling in so no parties for now," mephiles said taking the cake.

"Okie dokie," pinkie said, "by the way, i didn't get anyone's name."

"I'm Solaris, but my friends call me sonic, that's uncle ivo, my mom, iblis, you've met my dad, mephiles, and my moody twin brother shadow," sonic said.

"Moody twin brother?" pinkie asked shocked.

"Yeah, the guy hasn't smiled in years," sonic said.

Pinkie suddenly sprung up behind shadow and said, "Shadow Dark, it is my mission in life to make sure everyone smiles, I Pinkie Promise, I will not stop until you crack a smile! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! You will smile, or my name isn't Pinkamena Diane Pie!"

"How did you- nevermind," shadow said.

Pinkie shot shadow a look, then left the house.

"Well, she is… interesting," Iblis said.

"And is never gonna leave me alone," shadow sighed.

"Hm, maybe this move won't be so bad sonic thought to himself.


	2. a dazzling first day

Chapter 2: a Dazzling first day

The rainbooms were practicing in the band room. Sunset shimmer was just watching, she was still questioning why her friends ponied up from playing their instruments.

"Oh yeah, My band Sounds Awesome!" Rainbow dash exclaimed

"Um, don't you mean, OUR band?" Applejack questioned her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," dash replied.

Sunset got up and started towards the door, "You sound great, but i gotta go, i volunteered to show some new students around the school. Felt it'd be better if they got to know the new me, before they hear about the old me."

Across the building sonic, shadow, and three girls who were also registering were being lead out of the principal's office.

"Once again, I would like to welcome you to CHS," principal Celestia said.

Sonic eyed the three girls, one had yellow skin, curly, orange hair and was wearing a purple outfit, the second had lavender skin, purple hair with mint green highlights in pigtails, and had a green shirt, mint green vest, and purple ripped jeans, and the third had cyan skin, blue hair with purple highlights in a ponytail, had a purple blouse, and pink skirt, all of them wore a red gem pendant.

"Hey shad, think I got a chance with any of them?" sonic asked his brother.

"I doubt any girl with half a brain would want to hang around the likes of you," shadow said folding his arms.

Sonic rolled his eyes and went over to the girls, "hey, so were all new here."

"Eeyup," the cyan one said cheerfully.

"I guess," the lavender one said folding her arms.

"You could say that," the yellow one said not looking away from her nails.

"So potential nice girl, Shadette, and snob," sonic thought, "well i've done more with less."

"Hey, you must be the new kids," a voice caught everyone's attention. It belonged to a girl with yellow-orange skin, red hair with yellow highlights and cyan eyes, she wore a pink shirt, a black leather jacket, and an orange skirt, "i'm sunset shimmer

The yellow girl stepped forward, "we are, Adagio dazzle."

"Sonata dusk," the cyan one spoke up.

"Aria blaze," the last one said.

"I'm sonic, and this is my twin brother shadow," sonic said pulling shadow up to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I see you all have a thing for jewelry," sunset said.

"Well as for ours, they were gifts from our grandfather when we were born, he said the were made of a rare type of beryl, we've practically worn them our entire lives," shadow replied.

"And as for ours, let's just say we could never part with them," adagio grinned.

"Of course we couldn't we need them for our mag- ow" sonata said as aria punched her, "Keep quiet."

"Excuse them, they're idiots," adagio said.

"So then," sunset began changing the subject, "let's begin the tour."

After the tour, sonic and shadow reported to their first period history. The two just found seats that were coincidentally next to each other.

"Well, if isn't shady dark!" a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Oh no, sonic please don't tell me that the crazy chick from a couple days back is behind me," shadow said.

"Yes I am," pinkie pie said popping in front of them.

"Sonic!" shadow complained.

"You told me not to tell you!" sonic defended himself.

"Shady, I Pinkie Promised, if I Pinkie Promise I see it through to the end," pinkie said.

"So you won't stop?" shadow asked.

"Nope, and now to get that smile," pinkie said, "can a kangaroo jump higher than a house?"

"I don't care," shadow said.

"Of course it can, a house can't jump!" pinkie exclaimed as shadow just blankly stared at her.

"Nothing?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, you're out of your league, I haven't smiled in like a year," shadow scoffed.

"Oh, really, what's the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?" pinkie asked.

"I. Don't. Care!" shadow said getting more annoyed.

"Snowballs," pinkie said before she and sonic burst out laughing. Shadow just facepalmed and shook his head.

"Look, i'll say this once, you're never going to get me to smile, all you're going to do is test my patience," shadow said.

"Sorry, shady, I Pinkie Promised," pinkie said cheerfully.

"I don't care, and stop calling me shady," shadow yelled.

Pinkie annoyed shadow pretty much the entire class and he almost lost it. The next class the brothers had was gym, took them a few minutes to find it but they found it eventually. When they entered they walked up to a man with pale blue skin and dark blue hair.

"Hey you two the new guys?" he said to which the two nodded, "I'm coach soarin, welcome aboard. We can get you your uniforms in couple of days, but for now let's just get to it. Today were playing dodgeball, let's have girls on one team and boys on the other."

Sonic and shadow ended up with three other guys, one had yellow-orange skin, blue hair, another had lavender skin, dark purple hair and glasses, and the last had a bulk upper body, tan skin, red dreadlocks and violet eyes.

"Hey new dudes, ready to play?" the orange one said, "the names Flash Sentry, thats micro chips, and…"

"The name's knuckles, hope you ladies can keep up," the red guy interrupted.

"Were you talking to us or the new guys?" a yellow girl on the opposite team asked.

"Them, spitfire!" knuckles yelled.

"Don't get too cocky, knuckles," Flash said, "Spitfire, applejack, and Rainbow Dash are the three best athletes in school, and are on the opposing team."

"I think you mean, WERE the three best athletes," sonic said cockiley.

"Hmn, athleticism is just a pointless tital to make people think they're better than others," shadow said folding his arms, "and frankly, I have no intention of taking part."

"What's a matter, scared to loose to a girl?" a rainbow haired girl said, to which the others girls started laughing at.

Shadows eye began to twitch and then he yelled, "All right! Lets freakin do it!"

"Shadow, spare them, they know not what they have done!" sonic said, "seriously, ticking off my brother is a bad idea, i have the scars to prove it."

"Alright, five on five, last standing wins," coach soarin said before blowing his whistle.

 **(For best experience, please play All Hail Shadow.)**

Shadow leaped forward and grabbed as many balls as his arms could carry, he ran back and started throwing them rapidly. The girls took immediate action and started dodging, while spitfire, rainbow dash and A.J. easily dodged, another girl got hit once in the face and another time in the stomach.

"Fleet Foot!" spitfire yelled.

"Alright take the black and red one out first," Rainbow dash said.

They all took aim on shadow, but he ducked and the balls hit microchips, who was unfortunately right behind him, right in the face.

Another girl through a ball at knuckles but he caught.

"Knock, Knock, it's Knuckles!" knuckles said throwing it at spitfire, unfortunately she caught it.

"Take that knucklehead!" she mocked him.

Knuckles reluctantly went to the sidelines. Spitfire threw the ball a flash who tried and failed to catch it. Flash joined the other two leaving the dark brothers to fend for themselves. Shadow grabbed two dodgeballs and through them a spitfire and AppleJack and landed two direct direct hits.

"Dang it," the two said in unison. Rainbow dash took the element of surprise and knocked shadow across the face.

"Urrgh, Sonic! Avenge Me!" shadow yelled

"And then there was one," Rainbow dash said.

 **(ok, now play live and learn!)**

"Don't give yourself a trophy just yet dashie, cause your about to learn why i'm called sonic!" sonic said. Rainbow Dash threw a ball towards him but he moved to the side and it missed by a mile. Rainbow dash though another, and another, the all missed, sonic was just to quick.

"Is he?" flash began.

"Out racing Rainbow Dash?!" Knuckles finished.

"No, no one's faster than me!" Rainbow dash said threw another, this time sonic caught it, spun around and threw it back to her, catching her by surprise and hitting her square in the chest.

"Hmp, piece of cake," sonic said triumphantly.

Coach soarin blew his whistle again, "Boys win, and Sonic, that was impressive."

"Aw it was nothing,"sonic said.

"Dude, you beat the school's best at basically everything, and she couldn't even touch you!" knuckles exclaimed, "We are definitely hanging out" knuckles put his fist out and they bumped.

From there sonic and shadow had different schedules, they met up again at lunch. Soon after the two sat down and sonic heard a familiar voice, "Hey sonic!"

He looked behind him and saw tails in a yellow sweatshirt, and tan shorts.

"Hey buddy, didn't know you go here," sonic said.

"Well the only other school is crystal prep, and they aren't as fun," tails replied.

"Hey Dudes," knuckles said sitting down with them. He was now wearing a red shirt with a white crest, dark red vest, and red jeans.

"Hey knux," sonic replied.

"So, anyone here entering the music festival?" tails asked.

"Yep, Principal Celestia said it's gonna be the most exciting event at CHS since the fall formal," knuckles said but then he and tails shivered for a moment.

"Music Festival, well it would be a good excuse to bust out the guitar and base again," sonic said.

"Well, I do like my base," shadow admitted.

At that very moment, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata busted the door open and began to sing a hypnotic song.

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock the school

We thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

Shine brighter

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

Ah, ahh-ahh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

Battle!

I can beat you!

Ha! You wish!

Battle!

: I so want this!

Battle!

Not if I get it first!

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

I'm going up and winning the audition

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!"

During and after the song, sonic and shadow noticed almost everyone arguing about how they would win the battle of the bands.

"Uh, guys, why is everyone here arguing about how they would win a battle that isn't even happening?" sonic asked.

"Yeah, back at solianna, everyone would just shrug it off," shadow added.

"Well, yeah they really shouldn't be fighting, I mean, we all know I would win with my awesome drumming!" knuckles said.

"Pa-lease, my keyboard sounds way better than a ton of banging!" tails yelled.

The two bursted into an all out argument. Sonic and shadow were just confused. Adagio and her goons came by sonic and shadow, continuing their song. Adagio try to curas sonic's neck to get his attention, but felt a shock.

"What the?" she said grabbing her hand.

"What?" sonic as adagio starred daggers at him.

"Nothing," she walking away.

the rest of the day the main topic of discussion was who would win the battle of the bands. On the bus ride home they noticed the only one who wasn't yelling about it was pinkie who, of course, was trying to get shadow to smile.

When they got home sonic and shadow sat down on the couch and started to think.

"Ok, so someone suggest changing a music festival into a battle of the bands, and suddenly it's the only thing anyone apart from us(and pinkie) care about, and then they somehow convince the principal to go along with it," Shadow said.

"Wait a minute, they didn't just suggest it, they sang it," sonic said taking out his phone, "Most people don't know this, but music is one of the easiest ways to hypnotize someone, company's cash in on this by making songs earworms."

"So an earworm is just hypnotising people into listening to more?" shadow asked.

"Yes, however in some cases you can take it even further by hiding hypnotic messages in the lyrics," sonic said reading off a website, "Do that, and you can get almost anyone to do whatever you want, the only known emuin people are the tone-deaf and actual deaf."

"Well what about us?" shadow asked.

"I don't know, neither of us are tone deaf, or actual deaf, must be something else, but there is one thing I can't understand," sonic began, "Why would three girls hypnotize a whole school just to make them argue?"

"I suggest we keep a close eye on them starting tomorrow," shadow said.

"And join the battle of the bands, so they never leave our sight," sonic said.


	3. Dude'a'tude

Chapter 3: Dude'a'tude!

The next morning sonic and shadow had gotten up early to practice for when they entered the battle of the bands later. They were a little out of practice, but they saw the instruments like bikes, once you learn you never forget.

"Good practice," sonic said.

"Yeah, but-" shadow started but heard louder music from next door.

"You better believe, I got tricks up my sleeve, and I captivate, cause i'm powerful and great-ey-ate."

Sonic and shadow went to the fence and looked over to see trixie and what they assumed was her band practicing.

"Woah, trixie's pretty good," sonic said, "Hey Trixie!"

Trixie stopped playing for a second and agnologed him, "Oh, why hello sonic, and who's that with you?"

"Oh, thats my brother, shadow," Sonic said, "anyway, are you in the battle of the bands?"

"Trixie is, and she has every intention to win!" trixie responded.

"Well we decided to enter too," shadow said.

Trixie's expression changed to annoyance, and sonic noticed her pupils flash green, "ok, come on girls we've got a bus to catch."

"At least she's being passive aggressive," shadow said.

"Did you notice that?" sonic asked.

"What?" shadow said confused.

"Her eyes flashed green when she said that," sonic clarified.

"Flashed green? I think you're seeing things," shadow said walking away, "come on, bus will be here soon."

When they got to school, the cafeteria was heated with argument.

"The C.M.C. is gonna win this here contest!" one girl said.

"As if, the chaotix got this in the bag!" a bulky guy shot back.

"No one wants this more than me!" someone else yelled.

"Geeze, school just started and everyone is already at each other's throats," sonic said sitting down.

Pinkie pie than shot up next to shadow, "Hey Shady!"

"Oh, god, why me!?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, you aren't caught in the argument?" sonic asked.

"Nope, I honestly don't care who wins, I just wanna have fun," pinkie smiled.

"You noticed too?" sunset shimmer asked sitting next to them.

"Yeah, those girls come in and suddenly everyone hates each other," sonic said, "we have a theory that it's musical hypnotism, but now that four of us are unaffected it's becoming a weaker argument."

"Well, pinkie, me and four other girls also have a theory, but the only one we know with expertease on the subject won't be around for awhile," sunset replied.

"What's your idea?" shadow asked to which pinkie shot up and replied, "MAGIC!"

"Magic? That's your theory?" sonic questioned.

"Magic is real, and in the wrong hands it can be really dangerous, you can ask literally anyone at this school, they'll back me up," sunset said then muttered, "it's probably the only thing they will back me up with."

Sonic was about to say how impossible that was, but he noticed sunset's sad expression and held his tongue, shadow wasn't as sensitive, "now I know why you two are unaffected, YOU'RE NUTS!"

"I'm Not nuts, I'm pinkie!" pinkie said.

"What's the difference?" shadow said receiving a punch to the shoulder from sonic.

"What my brother MEANS to say, is magic being real sounds pretty far fetched," sonic said.

"So unless you have proof, you're nuts!" shadow said again.

"Proof huh? Meet me in the band room in ten minutes," sunset said walking away, pinkie following.

After they left tails and knuckles walked by, heated in argument.

"Drumming is the key role in any rock band!" Knuckles yelled.

"At least a keyboard can be used on it's own!" tails shot back.

"Oh hey guys," sonic said over them.

"Good, an outside opinion, sonic, do you prefer keyboards, or bleh, drums?" tails asked.

"Doesn't matter, look me and shadow were gonna join the bat-" sonic started before being interrupted by Knuckles, "great, more competition!"

"No, less, shadow and I thought our routine of guitar and base wasn't good enough, so," sonic started, "we figured a band with a skilled keyboardist and drummer would knock em dead!"

"Hm, it would eliminate some competition if all of us were on the same side," tails said.

"Yeah, I guess i'm in," knuckles added.

"Sweet, now all we need is a catchy band name for when we enter," sonic said.

"Well, I was saving this for if I ever formed a band, how about…" Knuckles started, "Dude'a'tude!"

"Perfect!" sonic and shadow exclaimed in unison.

"It'll work i guess," tails said folding his arms.

From the back of the room, the dazzlings were staring at them, or rather at sonic.

"Remind me why the blue kid is so important adagio," aria said.

"Because, not only does he seem unaffected by our magic, when I touched him yesterday I felt a jolt of energy, the energy didn't feel like equestrian magic, but i know it's powerful," adagio said, "that is no ordinary boy, and I'm going to find out what exactly is letting him reject our magic."

"Whatever, But if this plan blows don't forget it's your idea," aria said.

"Yeah, yeah, and it'll be my fault alone if the plan fails, you've said nine times today," adagio said as she continued to stare at sonic, "I've got it."


	4. A Date with Dazzle

Chapter 4: a date with dazzle.

As promised, sonic and shadow went into the band room, there they saw sunset, Pinkie, Rainbow dash, Applejack, and two girls neither of them recognised. One had white skin, violet-blue hair, light blue eyes, wearing a baby blue shirt, purple skirt and boots with a lot of diamonds on her outfit, the other had yellow skin, pink hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, green skirt and boots and butterfly hair clip.

"Wow, you actually came, I assumed you'd ditch because, 'i'm nuts'" sunset said quoting shadow.

"Shut it," shadow scoffed.

"Ok, sunset, why ARE they here?" rainbow dash looked annoyed.

"For some reason, neither of them are being affected by the dazzlings, we need any friend we can get," sunset assured her.

"Great, only other two and it had to be them," rainbow scoffed.

"What's that about?" the purple haired girl asked in a british accent.

"We beat her at dodgeball," the brothers said in unison.

"That makes sense," sunset said.

"Anyway, you said you would prove that magic exists, so get to it," shadow said.

"You told them what?" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"Well, honestly if we didn't, someone would," AppleJack admitted.

"Okay, fine," rainbow dash said as everyone except, sonic, shadow and sunset grabbed an instrument.

 **(begin playing a rock cover of time to be awesome.)**

Rainbow, "I know the world can get you down, things don't work out quite the way that you thought, feeling like all your best days are done, your fears and doubts are all you've got! But there's a light! Shining deep inside, all of your fears and doubts so just squash em! And let it shine for all the world to see, that it is time, yeah time to be awesome!"

At that moment, rainbow dash glowed blue and grew pony ears, tail and wings.

Rainbooms: "dum, duh, ah, ah, Awesome! It's time to be, so Awesome! dum, duh, ah, ah, Awesome! It's time to be, so Awesome!"

The other for also grew the ears and tails, but only the yellow one grew wings.

When they ended the song, sonic and shadow were dumbfounded, at what they just saw.

"How the-" sonic began but got cut off by pinkie saying, "a couple of months ago, a magical pony princess, came here from a magical land called equestria, because Sunset Shimmer, who wasn't as nice as she is now, stole her magical crown, and sunset put the crown on and turned into a fiery, she-demon who wanted to take over equestria with an army of teen zombies, no offense," "none taken," "so then the princess used her own magic to power us up, which gave us pony ears and tails, and for some reason even though, she left and took her crown with her, we do it again every time we play music really awesomely!"

"Ok, from anyone, who isn't crazy?" shadow asked.

"Nope, that was purty much spot on," AppleJack said.

"Ok, so then the dazzlings have magic like this too?" sonic asked to which they all nodded.

"It's our best bet, unfortunately, twilight, the princess pinkie mentioned, has the most information on magic, yet is all the way in equestria, and the bridge between our worlds is closed for who knows how long!" the purple haired one said.

"Well…" sunset started.

"Well what?" the purple haired one started only to be cut off by pinkie, "Rarity, don't forget, sunset is from equestria, maybe she has some back-up portal!"

"Well, no, but I have a way we can at least get some answers," sunset said leaving the room, "I'll be right back."

When sunset came back she was holding a homemade journal with her symbol on it, "It may not be a portal, but this should let us get a message to SOMEONE in equestria." she took out a pen and started writing, "Dear whoever may receive this message, it is imperative that this message be given to Princess Twilight Sparkle, three girls seem to be using magic to spread disharmony and negativity in the form of music, we have no idea who they are or how they are doing this, but we need help. Sunset Shimmer."

"Really glad you said that out loud, I mean you can't even read that!" Sonic said to which she replied, "It's ponish, and in said language, it's decently legible. And now… we wait."

Sonic blinked and said, "i'ma go and get some breakfast, tell me if anything happens."

After he left, pinkie pie came up to shadow and said, "Hey shady!"

"Stop calling me shady or I'll…" shadow started he realised for some reason he couldn't think of a threat, "just don't."

Back with sonic who was almost to the cafeteria until he heard a voice that he'd pretty much had hammered into his head, "Hey, you're sonic right?"

Sonic turned and saw Adagio Dazzle herself leaning on a wall, neither of her lackies around. She continued her thought, "You really caught my eye yesterday, with your, charming looks and all, I was wondering, maybe you'd want to catch a movie later?"

"Is she asking me out?" sonic thought to himself, his first instinct was to decline the offer, until he got an Idea, "Ok, didn't have anything to do tonight anyway."

"Great, I'll swing by your place around 7," Adagio said walking away.

"Can't wait," sonic said, as soon as she was out of earshot he said to himself, "looks like the odds just tipped in our favor."

Adagio met back up with her bandmates, "Well girls, by tonight, I'll know exactly why the blue boy can reject our magic."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, what if he figures out what we're up to?" Aria said.

"Come on Aria, this is like, the first date adagio's been on since that incident with the centaur, and we all know how that went," Sonata smiled.

"This isn't a date, im just letting him think it is so I can figure out what makes him different from everyone else," Adagio said.

"Sure, you are," sonata said.

"I am," Adagio yelled smacking her.

"Well with your people skills this can only go well," Aria said sarcastically.

About two hours later, sonic met up with sunset to see if anything had happened he didn't need to figure that out since she was ecstatic.

"Sonic, good timing, by matter of luck, Twilight not only was the first one to find the book, but was able to figure out a way to get here, she said to meet her in the courtyard," she said.

"Sweet, finally we can end this weirdness," sonic said following sunset outside to the wondercolts statue. The base of the statue began to glow, then as if it were liquid, a girl with lavender skin, dark purple hair with a streak of pink, and wearing a blue shirt, and purple skirt and boots, and a purple and green puppy stepped through.

"Sunset shimmer!" the girl who sonic assumed was twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight!" sunset said getting into a hug with her.

The little dog walked up to sonic and somehow said, "How's it going?"

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" sonic said shocked.

"Oh, yeah," the dog said, "forgot i'm a dog here, names spike," spike let out his paw as if to shake hands.

"Sorry, it's been a weird couple of days," sonic said taking

"No big, I get a kick out of scaring people anyway," spike said with a grin.

"So who's this?" twilight said in response to seeing sonic.

"That's sonic dark, new transfer student, for some reason the dazzlings magic doesn't affect him or his brother," sunset explained.

"Sunset told me about the magic stuff, I noticed before hand with the dazzlings but I assumed it was musical hypnotism," sonic said.

"You weren't far off, but I do know what we're dealing with,"twilight said, "we need the girls for this to work."

Sunset took out her phone and sent a mass-text to the other five, "they're on the way."

They all met up in the hallway and exchanged hellos, they went into the cafeteria to confront the dazzlings, sonic, sunset, and shadow went to the back of the cafeteria to watch from afar in case things got messy. Adagio was in the middle of saying something about the battle of the bands when twilight interrupted, "There's not gonna be a battle!"

The girls locked hands as twilight yelled, "Friendship is Magic!" which made it all the more awkward when nothing happened.

"So, is something supposed to happen or…" sonic started.

"This is honestly the corniest thing I have ever seen in my life, and with silver around that's saying something," shadow said.

"Wait, who's silver?" sunset asked.

"Oh, he's our other brother, he's on a trip with grandma or something, he'll be back sometime," sonic said.

The girls were a little surprised by the fact this time nothing happened.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows an lasers last time?" AppleJack questioned.

Adagio decided to take advantage of this little outburst, "Well, aren't these girls confidant, saying there won't be a battle and that they already won, a little cocky don't you think?"

"But we did-" Twilight started before all the anger in the room was directed towards them.

"Run," rainbow said as they all left the room. The group went to the band room and tried to figure out what went wrong.

"I don't get it, that should have worked!" twilight said.

"All you did was hold hands and yell,'Friendship is Magic!'" shadow said.

"Well, now were back to square one, how are they even doing this anyway!?" AppleJack asked.

"They aren't regular girls, back in equestria, they're syrens, magical, aquatic creatures that could influence others into doing anything they demand, in order to keep this power, they need to feed off of negative energy, that's probably why they're making everyone fight," Twilight said.

"So they're turning the school into an all you can eat buffet," sunset said.

"Yes, but I don't know why, they only need to get a few people into and argument and they'll be satisfied for the rest of the day, this is enough disharmony to choke a wendigo," twilight said worried.

"So there going over there limit on purpose, why?" shadow asked.

"Hey, last time we used magic, we took it from the crown sunset was wearing," pinkie pointed out.

"As if we were using her own power against her!" rarity said.

"You're right, maybe we can the same to the dazzlings," Fluttershy cut in.

"Yes, I can write a musical counterspell, then we can play it and undo the syrens magic," twilight said, "but we'll need everyone in the same place for it to work."

"The next time that'll be will be the battle of the bands," sonic said.

"Then looks like the rainbooms are in," Rainbow dash exclaimed.

While they were discussing what would happen next, sunset went over to sonic and shadow.

"Hey, why aren't you helping em?" sonic asked.

"Well, after what happened last time, me staying as far away from magic as possible is probably the best choice," sunset admitted.

"Hmph, you know, you really don't seem like the person to do that kind of stuff," shadow said.

"I was a different person than, one who didn't care who she hurt," said Sunset, "Come on, class will start soon."

At the end of school sonic and shadow discussed what exactly their plan was.

"So, what if the musical counter spell doesn't work?" shadow asked.

"Well, I have a plan to find any other options," sonic smirked.

"Which is?"

"You'll see," sonic snickered.

Shadow noticed sonic being weird since they got home, he only practiced for like an hour, then took a shower, actually tried to tame his hair, and put on better than usual clothes. Mephiles also noticed this.

"Got plans tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, a date with this girl I met at school," sonic said checking the time on his phone, "she'll be here soon."

"Okay, but for the love of chaos, please don't try anything," mephiles sighed.

"Relax, nothing that major ever happens on the first date," sonic scoffed.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway to see shadow staring at him with disappointment, "So, potentially deadly, mythical creatures in school and you're concerned about a date?"

"Lay off me, shad, this date is important," sonic said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," shadow said.

He opened the door and was shocked to see, out of anyone, it was adagio.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" shadow demanded.

"Hmp, he's catching on, oh well, he's not the one who concerns me," adagio thought, then said, "I'm here for my date, emo."

This caught shadow off guard, "You… and… What?"

"You know, you should be a lot nicer to your potential, future sister in law," adagio said walking past him.

"What?" shadow still wasn't making any sense of this, "Sonic knows what she's capable of, why would he…" then realisation struck, "Sonic, you sly dog," he thought with a grin.

Sonic came into the room, "hello, adagio, looking lovely as ever," he said secretly winking to shadow.

"Not to bad yourself, big blue," adagio replied.

"Shall we?" sonic said pointing toward the door.

"We shall," adagio said taking his hand.

The two left and mephiles came into the room, "I missed her didn't I?"

"Relax, Something tells me this date won't go anywhere," shadow smirked.

"And you're just jealous, your brother actually has a date," his dad said.

"Hmp, I could get a date with anyone at anytime!" shadow shot back.

"Ok, what about that, Pinkie girl?"

"Oh god, anyone but her!" shadow sighed.

Neither Sonic, nor adagio had a drivers license so they had to take the bus to the mall. Sonic didn't seem to mind but he knew adagio was annoyed.

They entered and a familiar face saw them while on his break.

"Hey, sonic!" the couple turned to see tails walking up to them.

"Whatcha doing?" he said

"Hey tails, Adagio and I are going to a movie, but the way, you know where the theatre is?" sonic replied.

"Oh, it's on your left at the end," tails said.

"Thank you," sonic said as he and adagio went on.

"You really have a way with people, you know that," adagio said trying to sound flattering.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but it is pretty easy for me to make friends," sonic admitted, "I could say the same about you."

"It's a talent, my sisters and I have always possessed," adagio replied.

"So the other two in your band are your sisters?" sonic asked.

"Yeah, at least we think, none of us really ever met our parents," adagio said.

"Wow, really?" sonic said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we grew up in foster homes, I had to grow up quickly so the other two wouldn't have to, nowadays we live on our own in an apartment, I have a part-time job to pay the bills, as does sonata, although Aria has more money then both of us and she rarely leaves the apartment," adagio said.

The two came up to the theatre. They saw three options for movies: Daring do, Chao in space 3, or the unsilenced.

"So what do you feel like watching?" sonic asked taking out his wallet.

"Well, I have been waiting to see that new horror movie," adagio answered pointing to the unsilenced poster.

"You sure, I've heard it was voted scariest movie in the last decade," sonic warned her.

"Pa-lease, I've seen scarier things in equestria," she thought, "I think I can handle it."

"Ok," sonic said paying for tickets.

 **(Welp, place your bets, how bad do you think this will blow up in adagio's face?)**

Remember when adagio said she could handle it, she couldn't. Several times throughout the movie, there was a jumpscare that caused her to either scream, come up to sonic for protection or both. By the end her face was as red as an apple.

"Uh-um, Anyone would be scared of that," adagio said as three girls about tails' age ran by yelling, "That Was Awesome!" "Ah can't wait to see it again!" "eh, supernatural happenings had a better ending."

"Dang it," adagio said.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, everyone gets scared sometimes," sonic said.

"Oh, really," adagio said not buying it.

"I'ma let you in on something," sonic said, "I am terrified of orcas."

"Wait, Orcas?" adagio questioned giggling.

"Well, yeah I mean they're call killer whales!" sonic said. The two bursted out laughing.

"You know, I really enjoyed this," adagio said.

"Me too," sonic replied. Before either of them realised what happened, adagio leaned in and kissed sonic on the lips. While that happened their pendants collided. What neither of them noticed was a jolt of blue energy, fly out of sonic's and into adagio's, turning it a deep purple.

When the two released adagio said, "I gotta go, I imagine Sonata's set something on fire by now, see you tomorrow."

"See ya," sonic called out.

Adagio thought to herself for a moment, "hm, maybe I should call all this off," then her pendant had a jolt of energy, she felt pain for a moment, when it passed her eyes had turned a deep blue, "what is this I feel, it feels… Great, And I know… I need more!"


	5. battle of the bands

**I would like to clarify that this is the tipping point where things officially stop being rainbow rocks just sonic's there, events from this point on will be significantly different from here on out.**

Chapter 5: Battle of the bands

Sonic, shadow, tails and knuckles had gotten to the school early to practice for the battle. They just finished practicing their last song.

"Not too shabby," sonic said.

"Yeah, well someone could have played a little quieter," tails shot at knuckles.

"How do you quietly play drums? Answer me that!" knuckles shot back.

"Enough, the competition is with everyone else, not each other," shadow said pushing the two apart.

"Fine," tails said.

"Fine," knuckles agreed.

The two walked away from each other and started packing up their instruments while shadow went over to sonic.

"So did your little recon mission gather any useful information?" shadow asked since sonic was vague on the night before.

"Nothing to much, although I'm starting to think adagio isn't the person she lets on to be," sonic admitted.

"And what do you mean by that?" shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing she mentioned that they grew up without parents, so she had to act more mature than the other two, also as soon as I caught her scared of something she just kinda became flustered and tried to hide it," sonic said.

"So, you're suggesting her Holier than thou attitude is to mask her insecurities," shadow said to which sonic nodded, "well, it's better than nothing."

Sonic packed up his guitar and tails said, "Come on, check in for the battle is in fifteen minutes!"

Shadow slung his base over his shoulder and he and sonic followed tails and knuckles into the gym/auditorium.

There were bands all over the place, and many familiar faces. Flash sentry with two other guys sonic and shadow didn't know, Trixie's band from the day before, and various others, like an eco-band, a bulk guy with a vilynn, the three girls from last night wearing ridiculous outfits, and one had a big guy with a mike, a ninja type guy with a cello, and a little kid with a drum on his chest. At the top of the bleachers was the dazzlings, sonic gave a little wave while the others weren't looking. Adagio waved back, but he noticed something was off about her, something in her eyes was different.

Principal celestia and vice-Principal luna walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!," Celestia said, "we'd like to thank our newest three students for encouraging us to turn this into something exciting!"

"However, since this is now a competition there can only be one winner," Luna added, "Who is it going to be?"

"You feel that girls," adagio said as people began arguing, "Our true power is being returned, and you've yet to tap into the strongest power here."

Aria and sonata looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Adagio, you've been acting weird since last night," sonata said.

"Yeah, and you still haven't explained why your eyes and pendant changed color, and what do you mean me and sonata haven't tapped into the strongest power here?"

Adagio just ignored them and kept focus on the arguing students. Meanwhile sonic and shadow were preparing backstage along with the rainbooms.

"Nervous Shads?" sonic asked his brother.

"Am I ever?" shadow replied.

The first band was up to play, M.C. Snips and D.J. Snails.

Snips:[beatboxing poorly]

Snails: Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!

Snips: They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie, My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

Snails: I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales, When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

Snips: [beatboxing poorly] Everybody knows my favorite color is orange, My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um...

Snails:Than an orange, yo!

Snips:Yeah!

Snails: Yeah!

Snips: Represent!

Snips and Snails:[beatboxing and freestyling poorly]

Snips: What do we... What do we do now?

Sonic from backstage: How bout you Get off the stage, and leave right now!

Snips and Snails: [beatboxing and freestyling poorly]

Snips: Bam! That just happened!

Snails: Aw, yeah! We out!

Snips: Snips and Snails outta here!

Snips dropped the mic leaving interference messing with everyone's ears.

"Please do not drop the microphones!" celestia said. Snips and snails went backstage and everyone was relieved.

"Aw yeah, Beat that," snails said as he past sonic and shadow.

"We intend to," shadow said.

"Alright and next up is… Dude'a'tude," celestia announced.

Knuckles: 1, 2, 1,2,3!

 **(Begin playing reach for the stars!)**

Sonic: Take off, at the speed of sound!

shadow:Bright lights, colors all around!

Sonic: I runnin wild, liven fast! And free!

Shadow: Got no regrets in side of me!

Sonic: Not looking back! _Not Looking back!_

Shadow: Not giving up! _Not giving up!_

Both: Not letting go, I'll keep on running…"

Dude'a'tude: I'm Gonna reach for the stars! All thought they look pretty fa-ar! I'm gonna find my own way! And take a chance all toda-ay!

Sonic: The Sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right!

Sonic and shadow: I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running!"

Sonic: I got it in my sights, the colors feel so right, Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight!

While sonic was riffing on his guitar, his pendant began to glow a bright blue, people stopped fighting, tails and knuckles started enjoying themselves, and when the song came to a close there was a huge applause.

Adagio noticed this and realised what was happening, "did he just, undue our magic?"

"Seems like that to me," aria said.

"Does it matter, we've had enough negative energy to last us a week already," sonata said trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, we need to sing again, and this time it has to be a kicker, we need as much negative energy as this school can muster," adagio yelled at them while her eyes glow a deeper blue. The three got up and moved back stage, dude a'tude was exiting at the time, sonic wishing adagio luck, but getting no response.

"Man that was awesome, tails how you learn to get the keys so fast?" knuckles asked.

"You kidding, you drumming was way better," tails replied.

"They, stopped fighting," shadow said.

"Yeah but how?" sonic asked.

The rainboom played a song next which didn't go to badley, apart from a magnet incident. But sonic was really worried when the dazzlings took the stage and started playing even better than the day before.

The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, You didn't know that you fell, Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Adagio Dazzle: Now that you're under our spell! Blindsided by the beat,Clapping your hands, stomping your feet, You didn't know that you fell…

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:Now you've fallen under our spell

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it, Got the song that makes you lose it, We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky! We've got the music, makes you move it, Got the song that makes you lose it, We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky! Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, You didn't know that you fell, Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh,Now that you're under our spell!

Adagio Dazzle:Listen to the sound of my voice

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio Dazzle:Captured in the web of my song

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

Adagio:soon you'll all be singing along

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze:Oh, whoa, oh

The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it, Got the song that makes you lose it, We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky! We've got the music, makes you move it, Got the song that makes you lose it, We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky! Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, You didn't know that you fell, Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Now that you're under our spell, Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, You didn't know that you fell,Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh, Now that you're under our…

Adagio Dazzle: Spell!

After that a ton of different bands played, eventually it was the semi-finals. The rainbooms versus Trixie and the illusions, and Dude'a'tude versus the dazzlings. Sonic and shadow also noticed how everyone's hatred for each other just suddenly returned, much faster this time as well.

"Alright, for the first spot in the semi-finals, please welcome the rainbooms!" celestia announced. The rainbooms entered the stage, but Only sonic really applauded them.

 **(play awesome as I wanna be,)**

The Rainbooms:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be! First you see me riding on a sonic boom, Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune! There is nothin' you can do to beat me, I'm so good that you can't defeat me!

Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution, Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be! (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution,Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

The Rainbooms:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow dash almost ponied up, but before she did completely, sunset tackled her. This set off a chain-reaction that generally just ruined the performance, to the display shadow let out a small chuckle. Sunset got up and immediately realised that all eyes were on her.

"Yeah, now there's the **bad** girl we love to **hate**!" Flash yelled from the crowd.

"I knew she was still **trouble** ," yelled some girl with a cello.

"Looks like the **Real** , sunset shimmer is back!" another guy yelled.

Sunset ran off stage, but the rants continued. Hearing all those harsh, not to mention false, words about sunset, sonic just felt something snap inside of him. Before shadow had the chance to stop him, sonic got up and whistled to get the crowd's attention. Everyone turned to him and he had quite the rant to share, "What are you all doing, look I know I've only been here for like, three days, but in that time I actually got to know sunset, the real her, not what you all seem to think of her, and the real her is nice, caring, honest and willing to help, even if all the things you say used to be true, I can say with certainty that isn't the person she is today. And if she can make the effort to treat all of you differently, the least you can do is the same!"

"You weren't they when she went all demon crazy, so what do you know," someone yelled.

"Oh, yeah I wasn't here for that, but I did hear what exactly happened in the aftermath," sonic shot back, "and you are completely missing the point, sunset may have done some bad things in the past, but the past isn't today, and I personally am all about the here and now, so I don't care what any of you say, I'm sticking by her," sonic said leaving the gym.

"Such loyalty…" he heard an all too familiar voice.

"What do you want, adagio?" sonic asked as the three syrens came behind him.

"I was just saying, sticking up for someone you only just met, despite all those horrible things she did," adagio said, "it takes a lot of loyalty to do that."

"If it wasn't already obvious, I'm not in the mood," sonic said, his pendant sparking black for a second.

"Come on big blue, I thought you liked me," adagio said, "After all, you and me had that little heart to heart last night."

"I said I'm not in the mood!" sonic yelled. For a moment he looked almost completely different, with white eyes and black hair, when that passed his expression was visibly an angry one. Aria and sonata started backing up, but adagio was feeling daring.

"Oh, big and scary are we?" she mocked.

"Adagio, maybe this would be a good time to back off," Aria warned her.

"Fine, we need to be on stage soon anyway," adagio said turning around.

"I know what you are, syren" sonic said stopping her in her tracks. Adagio turned around this time visibly annoyed.

"So then, you know, guess after tonight it won't matter," adagio said, "oh, and because I'll never get the chance to tell you again, I never really liked you, I only went on a date with you because you had magic I wanted, and now I have that, so you're no longer of use. Just see it as, Bad Break-up."

The trio walked away. Sonic wondered what she meant by he had magic they wanted, but he honestly didn't care. Then for a second he heard crying, he ran down the hall to the source, which of course was sunset.

"Heya sun-shim," sonic said sympathetically as he sat next to her.

She just eyed him through her tears, "what are you doing here, you heard what they all said."

"Heh, hearing and believing are two different things," sonic said trying to cheer her up.

"Sonic, why do still want to be my friend, I used to be a horrible, dishonest, cruel, backstabing…" sunset began but sonic cut her off, "you don't seem like that now."

"What?" she questioned.

"They see you as the type to hurt or betray anyone," sonic said, "I see a kind, honest, loyal friend who's not gonna bail based on what she did in the past. I know you did some bad things, but I can't see you doing any of that now, most people like to live in the past, or think about the future, I don't do either, I'm about the here and now, and right now you've been the nicest person since I got here. You don't have to worry about your past anymore, your past doesn't define you, cause your past is not today."

"Sonic… that's beautiful," sunset said wiping away her tears.

The two just stared into each other's eyes before someone said, "Am I interrupting something?"

They two turned to see shadow and both instinctively said, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Okay, shifting gears completely," shadow said, "sonic come on the dazzlings are almost done, this is our last shot."

'Right, gotta try and knock them out of the competition, I don't know what, but something big is going down tonight," sonic said.

"Tonight!" sunset said in realisation, "they're waiting till the last round later tonight it's at an outdoor theatre in the middle of town, who knows how many people will hear them!

"We gotta move!" sonic said.

He and shadow took off as sunset yelled, "Good luck out there!"

"We won't need it!" sonic called back.

"Okay, we have to play a song that has so much positivity it will drown out the dazzlings," shadow said.

"I know just the thing," sonic said as they got back stage.

"Alright, and for the final round of the semi-finals, Dude'a'tude!" celestia announced.

Knuckles: 1, 2, a 1,2,3,4!

 **(begin playing endless possibilities!)**

Sonic: now this is my escape, i'm running through this world and i'm not looking back! Cause I know, I can go, where no one's ever gone, and i'm not looking back!

Shadow: But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave?

Sonic: We all gotta start from somewhere, and it's right there for me, the possibilities, are never ending!

Dude'a'tude:I see it! I see it, and now it's all within my reach! (endless Possibilities!) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me, (and now I feel so free! Endless possibilities!)

When the song came to a close everyone applauded, and dude a'tude went backstage.

"Well, we have hope that you guys get picked over the dazzlings, because us getting picked at this point is impossible," rarity said eyeing sunset.

Sonic and sunset noticed the dazzlings go near celestia and luna and looked at each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," sunset said.


	6. harmonic chaos

Chapter 6:Harmonic Chaos

The principal and vice principal both entered the stage.

"Well, we have had a lot of great acts tonight, but now the final round has been decided," celestia said.

"The two groups that will move on to the finals are…" Luna continued, "The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings!"

"What?" literally everyone said at the same time.

"How, but we…" twilight started before getting elbowed in the gut by rainbow to shut up.

"We look forward to see you all tonight at the final round," celestia finished.

Sonic, shadow and sunset all held back to talk to each other.

"The dazzlings told them who to put next, this all part of their plan,"

"Okay, so their plan goes on, but why have the rainbooms compete still?" shadow asked.

"I don't know," sunset said, "unless they know about the magic."

"How would they, we've been keeping a lid on it?" shadow questioned.

"Well, they also said I have magic, magic that somehow adagio got," sonic said remembering adagio's discolored eyes and pendant, "what if they want to take their magic too?"

"Well, I don't know anything about any magic you have, but having three different kinds of magic at their disposal would be a serious threat," sunset said, "if that's the case, then we can't let them in while the rainbooms practice."

"So we've been demoted to security, of course," shadow sighed.

"It'll all be over soon, bro," sonic said.

Later that day the rainbooms were rehearsing at the stage for the final round. Sonic, shadow and sunset were also there making sure the dazzlings didn't come anywhere near them.

"Check, 1, 2…" rainbow dash said tapping the mic.

"You know it just doesn't make any sense," fluttershy said, "we were awful last round, does anyone else find it strange we're the ones in the finals?"

"Very strange," trixie said as her band came up to them.

"What are you doing here, trixie? Pretty sure the losers sit in the cheap seats," rainbow dash mocked.

Trixie scowled, "the great and powerful trixie is the most talented girl at canterlot high! It is I who deserve to be in the finals, and I shall not be denied!"

She snapped her fingers and one of her bandmates pulled a lever causing trap door underneath, the rainbooms, sonic, shadow and sunset. What they didn't realise was spike didn't fall through and saw the whole thing.

"See you never rainbooms," trixie laughed, "oh, and sonic nothing personal, you were just in close proximity to them, so you're down there by accident."

The dazzlings looked at this display and laughed.

"Looks like someone was willing to give the rainbooms a shove in the wrong direction," adagio said.

"But she didn't shove them she pulled a lever," sonata said confused.

"Go back to sleep, sonata," aria said face palming.

Later that night the final round began. Trixie had made up the excuse that the rainbooms were out sick and couldn't make it, which in the principal's hypnotised state, they got away with.

Underneath the stage sonic, shadow, sunset and the rainbooms were still trapped. Rainbow dash kept slamming into the door, trying to break it down.

"Oh, give it up already, dash, you've been try'en that for hours!" Applejack yelled.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that were trapped down here," twilight sighed, "I don't even think the counter spell would of even worked."

"Of course it would of, twilight," Applejack said before shifting her glance towards rainbow dash, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!"

"Hey, if you wanna tell twilight that she's getting a little too caught up in being the new leader of the band, you don't need to be so cryptic about it!" rainbow dash said.

"Are we really doing this?" sonic asked.

Rarity ignored this and yelled, "She's talking about you, Rainbow dash!"

"Apparently we are," sunset sighed.

"Me? I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks!" rainbow dash defended herself.

"OUR BAND!" A.J., pinkie, rarity, and fluttershy all yelled.

"It might of been yur idea to start the band, but it doesn't make it your band!" Applejack yelled.

"Well I'm the one who writes all the songs!" rainbow shot back.

"I write songs, you just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy yelled.

"I had the perfect outfits for us to where," rarity complained.

"Again with the costumes? No one cares what were wearing!" applejack yelled.

"I care, Applejack!" rarity yelled back, "so sorry if I enjoy making a creative contribution to the group!"

"Hey anyone remember fun, here's a hint, it's the exact opposite of being in the rainbooms!" Pinkie pie yelled.

The five of them fell into an all out argument, negative energy pouring out of them and rising to the ceiling. Above them the dazzlings felt and absorbed this energy sending a chill up aria and Sonata's spines, while adagio took a pleasure in devouring it.

Trixie's band had just finished and were walking off stage.

"Try to beat that!" trixie said cockily.

"Oh, I don't know if we can," adagio said sarcastically before laughing.

The three walked on stage and began singing. Below them the rainbooms continued to argue, eventually sonic decided he'd had enough, "Everybody, Chill!"

This got all five of them to stop arguing and turn their attention towards sonic.

"Huh, that actually worked better than I thought," sonic said.

"Don't you guys see, this is what they've been after the entire time!" sunset said, "they're feeding off the magic inside of you."

"By how can they be doing that? Our magic is the magic of friendship!" applejack questioned.

" Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else," sunset explained.

"Something darker," sonic added.

"Something that can be used against you," shadow finished.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down," twilight said.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers. But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them," sunset said making her perk-up.

"You already have," twilight said.

"Alright, let's figure a way out of here!" sonic said.

The 9 of them all rammed the door at the same time. The door was unlocked from the other side and it opened letting all of them hit the floor. A familiar purple and green canine came up.

"Spike!" twilight exclaimed.

"Sorry it took so long, had to find someone who wasn't under the dazzlings' spell," the dog replied. A girl with white skin, spiky blue and cyan hair, pink tinted sunglasses, cyan headphones, and a white jacket-dress with purple tights and blue sneakers.

"Vinyl?" rainbow dash asked, "why aren't you under the spell?"

"Never take my headphones off," vinyl shrugged.

"Come on y'all, now's our chance to show we still got the magic of friendship inside of us," applejack spoke up.

"And there's only one way to do that," twilight said.

"We're getting the band back together!" pinkie pie exclaimed.

"We're getting our band back together, and I think we have room for two more," rainbow dash said eyeing sonic and shadow.

"Which version of the counterspell do we play?" rarity asked.

"Honestly, I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together," twilight said.

"I know just the song," dash said, to which fluttershy druped a bit, "fluttershy wrote a really great one."

"Were about to save the world, I think we should do it in style," applejack said which was rarity's que to grab a ton of outfits, "I thought you'd never ask!"

The dazzlings at the moment were in the middle of their final song.

 **(do I even need to say it?)**

Adagio: Welcome to the show…

Sonata and aria: ah ah ah ah,

Adagio: were here to let you know…

Sonata and aria: ah ah ah ah,

Adagio: our time is now…

All: your time is running out

Meanwhile at the top of the hill the rainbooms were prepared to rock the entire school out of the trance, each of them wearing a multi-colored outfit.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" rainbow dash asked. They suddenly heard a car horn sound behind them. They turned to see vinyl pulling up her car. She pressed a button and the car started to shift.

"What is that?" shadow asked confused.

"Oh, nothing too special, it's just…" vinyl started as the car finished transforming into a DJ booth, "My Bass Cannon!"

"Rad!" sonic exclaimed.

The dazzlings below continued their song, everyone being dragged deeper into the trance.

Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound,(oh ah oh) as it crashes down,(ah, ah) you can't turn away, we'll make you wanna stay! We will be adored, tell us that you want us, we won't be ignored, it's time for our reward, now you need us come and heed us, nothing will stop us now!

While they were singing, aria and sonata ponied up, they expected adagio to do the same but something else happened. While she did get the ears and tail like the others, her skin and hair turned a dark purple, and her hair stood on end. her eyes became a deep red with no pupils, and she sprouted giant bat wings. Her outfit changed to a golden color and became for riged, when the transformation was complete, a dark voice yelled, "Armageddon Adagio." This transformation shocked the other two dazzlings but they held their tongues.

At that moment there music was instantly drowned out by other music.

Rainbooms: Oh, oh, oh, oh, I've got the music in me! Oh, oh, oh oh...

twilight:Don't need to hear a crowd, cheering out my name!

Sonic: I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame!

Rainbooms: the one and only thing, that i am here to bring, is music, is the music, is the music in my soul! Gonna break out(OUT!) set myself free, yeah! Let it all go(GO!) just let it be, yeah! Find the music in your heart, let the music make you start, to set, yourself, apart!

They all ponied up with the exceptions of sonic, shadow and vinyl. Armageddon Adagio took this as a challenge, "so the rainbooms want to make this into a **real** battle of the bands, then lets battle!"

Dazzlings: What we have in store(ah, uh) All we want and more!(ah, uh) we will break on threw, now it's time to finish you!

The other two dazzlings eyes turned red and from there pendants came giant, spirit-like horse- shark hybrids, one blue, one purple. The creatures began to circle the rainbooms as adagio flew up above them. Pinkie did a drum solo knocking the three of them back. Rarity played some notes on her keyboard causing a hurricane of blue diamonds to be flung in the direction of aria's familiar, Fluttershy shook her tambourine causing a swarm of butterflies to attack sonata's, and finally twilight sung abit which solidified in mini-stars that were thrown at adagio, unfortunatly adagio countered with her own musical attack. The three sirens focused their attacks on the group, the sound making it impossible to stand, let alone counter.

One sound wave knocked the microphone out of twilights hand. It fell at Sunset's feet and she picked it up. Sonic noticed this and called to her, "Sunset! We need you!"

Sunset took a deep breath, and then walked in front of the group, taking of her leather jacket. Sonic struggled to her side and began playing some notes on his guitar while sunset sang.

Sunset: You're never gonna bring me down! You're never gonna break this part of me! My friends are here to bring me round, not singing just for popularity!

Sonic and sunset: we're here to let you know, that we won't let it go, our music is a bomb and its about to blow! And you can try to fight, but we have got the light, of friendship on our side!

Sunset started radiating yellow energy, as sonic's pendant radiated in blue. The two gained ears and tails, while sonic gained wings. The two's energy combined creating a shock wave knocking the three sirens back and destroying their familiars. Aria quickly realised what would happen next and jumped off the stage.

"Where are you going?" sonata yelled.

"She who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day!" aria said making a run for it.

The rainbooms: got the music in our hearts, were gonna blow this thing apart! And together we will never be afraid of the dark.

Energy from each of the rainbooms began to flow into sonic's pendant causing him to be engulfed in a rainbow light. Armageddon adagio prepared to attack but was shocked when sonic emerged from the light. His hair and clothes had turned a bright gold with blue streaks, his eyes were completely white, and he was radiating in rainbow light. A god like voice exclaimed, "Super Sonic!" when the transformation was complete. As the rainbooms ended the song, the now proclaimed "Super Sonic" charged a final attack, "Harmonic, Chaos Blast!" a rainbow beam was shot in the direction of adagio, who tried to counter, but the blast overpowered her voice, the blast destroyed her pendant reverting her to her normal human body, and she was knocked back to the stage landing on sonata.

As sonic landed, he returned to normal as everyone ponied down. When he landed sunset ran up to and excitedly hugged him.

"Sonic, that was amazing! how did you do that?" she questioned.

"To be honest, I don't really know, it just felt like everyone's energy was backing me up, especially yours," sonic said. The two just stared into each others' for a moment then noticed adagio regain consciousness.

She got up and noticed her pendant in pieces on the ground, but she tried to sing anyway, "Wee wiill be ado..red, tell us.. That…" but it was an off-key mess that the crowd booed. She ran off stage and right into sonic.

"Hey, big blue, when I said that I didn't care about you, that… was just the negative energy talking," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Adagio, you're lucky that even if I called the cops they'd never believe it, if anything, you deserve to have your voice taken, and to have the entire school hate you, so beat it," sonic sneered, "just take it as, bad break up."

Adagio jaw dropped than just ran for it, soon being followed by sonata. Sunset came up and examined the remains of the pendants.

"Looks like this was why their pendants were so important to them, without them, they're just three harmless, teenage girls," sunset said.

"Two," shadow corrected, "we only saw two leave the stage, and the remains of only two of the pendants, one must have realised winning wasn't an option and ran for it."

"Well, if she was smart enough to leave before she lost, we likely won't be seeing her again," rainbow dash said.

"I suppose," shadow said before pinkie pie shot up behind him, "aw yeah, shady! Rainbooms rule, dazzlings drool!"

"Stop calling me shady!" shadow yelled.

The group all exchanged laughs, and then rainbow dash said, "hey sunset, since twi has to leave soon, we could use a great singer to help fluttershy on back-up vocals."

Sunset smiled for a bit, then grabbed a guitar and did a solo she had clearly been practicing, she then stopped and said, "I also play guitar."

"Uh, we'll see," rainbow said dumbfounded.

The group realised that the crowd was cheering for an encore to their performance.

"I don't see why not?" sonic said grabbing his guitar.

While the rainbooms played, a cloaked figure watched from the shadows thinking to himself, "interesting, sonic was able to use the positive energy from those girls to go super with only one emerald, if i were to tap into this power, my goal would come easy. Enjoy your victory, hedgehog, it might be your last."


	7. chaotic confusion

Chapter 7:chaotic confusion

After the whole battle of the bands debacle, and twilight left to her own world, sonic and shadow were keen on spending their saturday relaxing. Sonic slammed down on the couch and grabbed his switch controller, "Come on shad, before I start the match without you!"

"Alright, i'm coming, and you better not use lucario again, he's the most op guy we have!" shadow said coming into the room with doritos and mountain dew. He set the snacks on coffee table as sonic selected the lucario character. Shadow just looked at him with disappointment, he grabbed the other controller and selected bowser, "alright let's do this!"

The game started to say, "three, two…" before being interrupted by the doorbell.

"God damn it!" shadow said pausing the game and grabbing the the door knob, "what?"

Of course, on the other side of the door was pinkie pie, "heya, shady!"

Shadow slammed the door, but pinkie shot up behind him, "how do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" pinkie asked blankley.

"Th-, th-, nevermind," shadow sighed.

Pinkie's attention shifted to the t.v. "ooh, you guys playing smash bros? Can I play?"

"No," shadow said flatly.

"Pwease?" pinkie asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No," shadow said getting angrier.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" pinkie asked again.

"God damn it, I said no!" shadow said as a green blast of energy flew out of his hand and hit the wall blowing straight through. This leaving the three all dumbfounded as iblis and ivo entered the room.

"What's wrong, I heard a loud…" iblis began before seeing the whole blown in the wall, "what happened?!"

"Ugh, we sat down to play smash then the wall just blew, must've been unc's shotty wiring," sonic lied.

"I told you we should have hired a professional, that could have hurt the boys!" iblis scolded ivo.

"I didn't think it would blow! I have done this before you know!" ivo shot back.

"Yes, well you clearly did something wrong!" iblis shout, "I call a carpenter to deal with this, boys you think you could maybe leave the house while we're dealing with this?"

"Yeah, you guys could come over to my house!" pinkie said.

"Absolutley n-" shadow began before sonic stepped on his foot and said, "that sounds wonderful."

"Okay, I'll call you when were sure everything is safe," iblis said going to get her phone.

The three teens left the house, one excited, one neutral and one enraged.

"I am so excited, we can play games, I can introduce you to my sisters, Maud, marble and limestone," pinkie said skipping by them.

"Oh god, please no!" shadow said imagining four, equally crazy pinkie pies.

"Relax, shad, we aren't going to pinkie's," sonic said.

"Oh thank god!" shadow said sighing in relief.

"We're going to sunset's to find out why green, energy blast are flying out of your hands," sonic explained, "out of any of us, sunset has to know something."

"And because you want to see your girlfriend," pinkie teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," sonic said annoyed.

They arrived at sunsets house and sonic knocked on the door. A not fully awake sunset in pajamas opened the door. She yawned and said, "hey guys, what are you doing here so earley?"

"Um, first off, it's noon, second, we have a bit of a situation," sonic said.

"Define, situation," sunset replied.

"Like green, explosive blasts of energy bursting out of shadow's hands," sonic said leaving her dumbfounded.

"Give me a minute," closing the door, then in a few minutes came back wearing a lab coat and goggles, "come in."

The three entered the house and saw she had quite the sweet setup for a teenager. Sunset led the three into the basement which was a fully decked out lab.

"Alright, so then shadow has magic, you came to the right girl, after the girls started ponying up, I turned my basement into a lab to figure out how their magic works, with varying levels of success," sunset explained.

"Well it makes sense, the dazzlings said I have magic, which we saw when I ponied up," sonic said, "only makes sense shadow would have some of his own being my brother."

"Yeah, but why is it surfacing now of all times?" shadow asked confused, to which sunset responded, "maybe it's because of the fact that you were both exposed to a large amount of magic last night, it might've been enough wake any dormant energy within you. We need to test how it works."

Shadow was lead into a room which seemed to be for testing unstable magic. Sunset put a target on the wall, then left the room and observed from behind the safety glass.

"Ok, shadow, i want you to focus on the target and blast it!" sunset said taking out a clip board.

Shadow took a deep breath, brought his hand back, and then jerked it forward, however nothign happened.

"Huh?" shadow said as he attempted it again. He tried again, and again.

"Kame-hame-ha!" he said trying one last time, when it didn't work he growled, "why isn't this working!"

"Okay, so this isn't working, how did it happen the first time?" sunset asked puzzeled.

"Pinkie got em really mad," sonic said as he and sunset got the same idea.

Shadow just looked at his hand in frustration, just then pinkie jumped up behind him, "hey shady!"

"God, damn it," shadow facepalmed.

"Hey shady have you ever had a cherry-chonga?" pinkie asked.

"A wh-" shadow began before getting cut off by pinkie saying, "of course you haven't, i made it up! A cherry-chonga is ground up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried, great name huh, CHERRY-CHONGA! Or maybe it should be chime-cherry, what sounds better, chime-cherry or cherry-chonga, or maybe we combined the two! Chime-Cherry-Chonga! What sounds the funniest?"

Shadow decided he'd had enough and went for the but found it was locked from the other side.

"I like funny words, like comquatt! I didn't make that one up but it's still funny, i would work in a comquatt orchard just so i could say comquatt all day! Comquatt! Comquatt! Jason!" she went on as shadow covered her mouth for a moment, then he released her and she continued, "and Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel, comquatt, pickle barrel, comquatt! Pickle barrel comes from the land down under!"

"Shut up!" shadow said as a bigger red beam shot the door down. Sonic and sunset looked in surprise.

"Until we know had to control your magic, let's not get shadow mad again," sunset suggested.

"Agreed," sonic said flatly.


	8. Magic mishaps

**Back by popular demand, I have recently discovered that this AU was one of, if not my most popular story. I realized since the fans liked it so much, and I have been having writer's block for other stories, I may as well revive this one. That's all for now, Ink out.**

Chapter 8: Magic mishaps.

It was a normal day at CHS, or at least as normal as it could get. The Chaotix were jamming, Trixie was practicing magic, and Muffins was making muffins Sunset and Rainbow Dash were walking to chemistry class when suddenly a flash of blue sped past them.

"What the-" Sunset said before the blur came back and skitted to a stop in front of them, revealing it to be Sonic.

"Hey, ladies, notice the new trick?" he said with a grin.

"How did you run that fast?" Rainbow demanded, sonic was already faster than her by a few meters per second, this was where she drew the line.

"Turns out Shads ain't the only one who got new magic!" sonic said zipping through the hallways.

"First you pony up, now this? Sonic this is-" "way past cool?" sonic interrupted sunset.

"Interesting, to say the least," she finished, "do you know what triggers it?"

"Not really, I just thought about going fast and boom! Next thing you know I'm halfway across town!" sonic said, "Oh, and check this out!"

He started running toward the lockers and went straight up the wall, across the ceiling, back down on the other side, and repeated this about 5 times.

"I'm so fast I defy Gravity!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, well stop rubbing it in," Rainbow said stomping off.

"It's definitely cool, sonic, but…" Sunset said before sniffing, "What's that burning smell?"

The two looked down and noticed sonics shoes were melting at the bottom. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Guess my sneaks aren't durable enough to keep up."

"That's a problem, I mean super speed, yes that's awesome, and will benefit you in a lot of ways, but if this keeps happening, you should probably learn to keep it down a notch," Sunset said.

"So, don't go too fast, Got it, I can do that," Sonic replied.

Later in Gym, they were playing baseball. Shadow was pitching, Knuckles was up to bat, Sonic was right behind him, and Rainbow was on first. Shadow leaned his arm back, keeping his glare on Knuckles, he threw the ball forward with the force of a bull, Knuckles swung it back towards third, where it knocked Flash in the face. Rainbow ran to second, and Knuckles to first.

Sonic took the bat, unphased by Shadow's stink eye. Shadow threw the ball, sonic hit it over his brothers head and took off running. Cyan energy surrounded him as he moved at supersonic speeds again, knocking into Knuckles, then Rainbow, then effectively pushed them to first base.

"Would ya stop doing that?" RD said annoyed and in slight pain from impact.

"My cupcakes are missing grandma! Ha ha ha!" Knuckles said before passing out.

Then at lunch sonic obviously sped to the front of the line.

"So we all agree the speed has gone to his head?" Rainbow asked.

"He's just experimenting," Sunset said, "I mean, let's face it, Dash, you'd do the same thing."

"No, I agree, sonic thrives on competition, I can only imagine what he'll do now that he's the fastest thing alive," Shadow said. Then Pinkie shot up, "Maybe he'll go to the Olympics!"

"Yeah right, he'd get there about the same time as a Fat Italian," Shadow scoffed.

"Still, he hasn't stopped running since this morning!" Dash yelled.

"Ya think you're only complaining cause your still butt-hurt about him beaten us at Dodge Ball?" Applejack asked.

"No!" Rainbow yelled, "I just think the magic has gone to his head. Like it did to… nevermind."

Sonic zipped over to their table and said, "this is awesome, I've gotten my work done in minutes, broke every speed record in gym, and am the first one to everything.

"Yeah, you're awesome and speedy, we get it," Rainbow sighed.

"It's amazing, more people apart from ourselves with magic, imagine the implications," Sunset said.

Meanwhile outside, a cloaked figure said, "oh, I can imagine, and it would be glorious."


	9. Mister Eggman

Chapter 9: Mister Eggman.

He had done it, It took 5 long years to get the teaching license, but now Doctor Ivo Robotnik would finally be a full-fledged science teacher as he had always dreamed. In just a few short minutes, his first class would arrive.

"Orbot, How do I look, is my mustache alright?" he asked the small robot.

"Yes, doctor, you look just fine," Orbot replied.

"Alright," Ivo said to himself, "Time to shape the minds of tomorrow."

With that, the bell rang beginning first period. Students began to pour into his classroom, when everyone was seated he wrote his name on the whiteboard.

"Good morning class, I am your new Science teacher, Doctor Ivo Robotnik," He said. Immediately someone raised their hand, "yes?"

"What exactly are you a doctor in?" a blond boy asked with legitimate curiosity.

"Oh, I have several PHDs in Technology, biology, and Economics," Ivo replied, "I also come from quite the line of scientists, So I have decided to use these skills to help mold young minds into the scientists of tomorrow. Any further questions?"

"Yeah," a Bulky Redhead said, "have you noticed you're shaped like an egg?"

This got a giggle out of most of the class, however, the blond boy and a girl with bacon looking hair just stared at him in disappointment. Ivo blushed a little, he wanted to send that brat to the principal, however, he had read a teaching article or two that said that teachers need a thick skin, the teachers that call out every insult are often the ones that no one likes or listens to.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'll let that pass since it I don't want to punish anyone on my first day, but please try to keep comments like that to yourself, mister?" the doctor said regaining his composure.

"Echidna, Knuckles, sorry about that, Mister Eggman," the teen said. The class giggled again.

"Mister Echidna, I am trying to be nice here, but I don't think you should be making jokes like that about your teachers," Ivo said, patience wearing thin.

"Mister Eggman, that is hilarious!" someone else said.

"Now please can we stop with this-" the doctor started but could finish as more and more students started laughing at Knuckles remark.

"Sorry, Mister Eggman, it's just too funny," a girl said.

"Now please sto-" Ivo said.

"Oh, come on, Mister Eggman, were just having some fun," Knuckles said.

"I am a Doctor!" Ivo yelled getting angrier.

"Oh, sorry, Doctor Eggman," Knuckles said.

Ivo finally snapped, "Go To the Principal's Office!"

"Okay, fine, doctor killjoy," Knuckles said leaving.

Later at home the old doctor sighed plopping on the couch.

"Rough day?" Mephiles asked taking a sip of his evening tea.

"What happens when one student calls me an insulting nickname that spreads to most the others like wildfire?" Ivo asked his cousin.

"Ouch, a few hundred teenagers insult you," Mephiles said sarcastically. There was a ring of the doorbell, and sonic and shadow came running in.

"Whats that about?" Ivo asked.

"Band practice," Sonic answered.

"We rotate whose house we do it at," shadow added. Sonic opened the door, "common in, guys."

The blond boy from earlier came in, Miles his name was, holding a keyboard. Ivo fealt good that his nephews were ascoiated with a respectful, young man. That good feeling disappeared after the moment Knuckles entered the room.

"Doctor Eggman, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"What, you mean Uncle Ivo?" Shadow asked.

"Wait, that's what everyone was laughing about?" Sonic asked.

"Uncle Ivo? You guys are related to Eggman?" Knuckles asked laughing.

Ivo sighed, then something no one expected to hear happened, they heard a chuckle come from Shadow, "Eggman, heh."

He had a grin on his face for a brief moment before Pinkie shot up behind him and said, "Really, I try my best material and that's what gets you?"

"How the hell do you keep doing that!?" Shadow yelled.


	10. jeweled showdown

Chapter ten: jeweled showdown.

"Ah, Emerald Coast!" Sonic said.

"The most relaxing beach, this side of Everfree!" Sunset added. Indeed, those two along with Shadow(who wanted to see a shark attack), Fluttershy (who wanted to scuba dive to see marine life,) and Knuckles(who had lifeguard duty) were all at the beach, everyone else either had plans or just didn't want to come.

"Alright, We're here to have fun, but remember I'm on duty so only moderate rulebreaking," Knuckles said locking his jeep, he was the only one with a license, so he was driving everyone. At the moment he was wearing a white tank-top, red trunks and had intentionally put sunscreen on his nose.

Sonic, who was wearing a back and blue swim shirt, and navy blue, Hawaii trunks, pulled a surfboard out of the back, "I'll be fine as long as there's killer waves and zero orcas."

"Yeah, with all the magic mishaps, it'll be good to finally relax!" Sunset said. she was in a black bikini with an orange towel around her waist.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egghead," Sonic said taking off.

"You'd obviously win because you have super speed!" shadow sighed, he was wearing a black and red version of sonic's swimsuit, their mom had the tendency to try and get them to embrace the "twins" thing.

"Oh, I can't wait to see all the fishes, and sea turtles, and all the other cute creatures," Fluttershy said as she tried to grab her scuba gear, but couldn't quite reach it.

Knuckles grabbed it for her and handed her it, "allow me."

"Thank you, Knuckles," Fluttershy said.

Sonic was now at the edge of the beach, keeping his eyes on the waves. He chuckled to himself as he thought how he used to be scared of the water, now it was just what was in it. He went back a few feet, then ran forward at full speed, through his board ahead of him, jumped and landing on it, the momentum of this causing it to speed forward out into the best wave zone. Far enough to catch waves, but not too far that you drift away from shore.

"Whoo!" he said looking for the perfect wave, eventually one came into sight.

"So," Shadow said, "who wants to bet he face plants?"

"Knock it off, Shadow," Sunset sighed. Shadow rolled his eyes, of course, SHE would defend him.

Sonic paddled his board over to the wave, as it picked up speed, he jumped to his feet. The wave sped up, he kept his balance, kept his eyes on the beach, wouldn't want to hit anyone. He jumped up, spinning his board, and landed perfectly, at this point he was showing off, but that was half the fun of surfing.

"The guy's got moves," Knuckles said climbing the Lifeguard tower.

Sonic decided to hang ten for a moment, wasn't like anything had gone wrong so far, but then something happened, a familiar face came into view. Sonic's jaw dropped, he quickly lost balance, "aw, crap."

And with that, he was thrown into the drink. Knuckles and Sunset ran to his aid, being followed by Shadow and Fluttershy, they found him coughing, and getting to his feet.

"You okay, man? I can't have anyone drown on my watch, especially my bros," Knuckles said helping up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic coughed, "but that's not important."

"What do you mean that's not important, you just wiped out!" Sunset said.

"I think what he mean's is we have bigger fish to fry, literally," Shadow said shaking her shoulder and pointing.

The remaining three looked where he gestured and saw two, very familiar girls. All five of them got an angry expression, even Fluttershy.

"Hey," Sonata said waving. She was in a violet, one-piece bathing suit and followed by the one and only Adagio Dazzle who was wearing a purple bikini with black sunglasses hiding her eyes. A majority of the Dazzlings were back, the third nowhere to be seen. Shadow's hands started to spark green, seeing them definitely ticked him off, but that couldn't compare to sonic's inner rage, no one noticed, but his hair darkened the moment Adagio was in sight.

"Uh, hey… Sonic," Adagio said nervously.

"What are you doing here, Adagio?" Sonic said with venom in his voice.

"I… uh, came to…" Adagio started, "I came to apologize, well I want to apologize anyway, we're only in this specific location because sonata wanted to go swimming."

"I wore her down," Sonata smiled.

"Yeah, right," Shadow said, "you're just here for revenge."

"Yeah, uh… lady," Knuckles said, "Not gonna lie, never really learned your names."

"Look, I know you're all mad, you have every right, but I am truly, deeply sorry, it's like once I got a hold of Sonic's magic, I went completely mad with power!" Adagio said, "Sunset, the same happened to you, you know what I'm talking about!"

"You went mad with power because you were already power hungry!" Sonic said getting angrier.

"Wait, sonic, she's right," Sunset said.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanna knock her face in just as much as anyone, but if she's telling the truth, we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt," Sunset said.

"That's all I want, I regret everything I did, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want to make it right," Adagio said.

"Yeah, right. I stopped believing you after you used me for magic I didn't even know I had, you ripped my heart out of my chest, Adagio," sonic yelled.

From a distance, a cloaked figure was getting tired of this.

"All that power and he spends his time in petty, little squabbles," he scoffed, "this world has made him soft."

He gazed at the red jewel in his clutch, "well, I suppose now's as good a time as any to collect the emeralds."

"So yeah, not happening," Sonic shunned the former siren.

"Sonic, please," Adagio said.

"Oh Sonic please, please forgive me, blah blah blahdity blah, I feel like I'm watching a soap opera," a voice said. A person in a black cloak landed in between the two parties, nothing of his face could be seen except his percing red eyes, "forgive me for the interruption, but I'm afraid you have something I require, give them to me quietly or there will be… complications."

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, then shadow said, "first of all, you're clearly evil, your whole thing just screams sith-lord, secondly, what are you talking about?"

"The Chaos Emeralds, give them to me, Now!" the stranger demanded, pointing toward sonic and shadow's pendants with a clawed gauntlet.

"Why do you want our pendants?" Sonic asked. Then at that moment, Adagio realized something, "because they contain your magic!"

"Smart girl, yes, the Chaos Emeralds grant anyone who wields them imense power, power I need, last chance to hand them over quietly, before I take them," the cloaked person said.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Knuckles said, everyone then looked at him with a "you moron, you never say that!" look, even Sonata.

"How about this one," the figure took out a red, hexagonal jewel about the size of his palm, it glowed for a moment, then an earsplitting sound went through the air, as the world gained a red tint, it faded out and an army of crab-like robots, bee robots and what sonic thought was basically pac-man robots started appearing.

"Looks like this guys got magic of his own!" Sunset said.

Knuckles smirked, "Won't stop me!"

The redhead leaped forward and tried to punch the figure, but he grabbed his fist and swung him over his head, sending him flying, and crashing into someone's cooler.

"You ok Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Finland!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone around the beach took this as a sign leave.

"You ain't taking our pendants without a fight!" Sonic said taking off, raming some of the bots into each other.

(Begin playing live and learn I am all of me remix.)

"Sunset, Fluttershy, get everyone out of here," Shadow said as his hands we engulfed in green energy, "I'll deal with this."

He began to blast the robots as Sunset and Fluttershy began directing everyone away. Sonic began running in a circle around some of the robots, the following wind had enough force to create a small tornado sweeping a good number into the air.

"I got the bots, you deal with Cloaky McManiac," Sonic said rapidly punching one. His brother nodded, then turned to the figure. He fired a few blasts, the figure dodged everyone.

"It's a shame, I thought you would have put up more of a fight," the figure sighed before an eardamning screech filled the air. Shadow covered his ears but the screech continued, sonic was lucky enough to be moving faster than sound so he could barely hear, but did notice, "Shads!"

"You're pathetic, I think Maria would be disappointed," the figure said, shadow felt like he just got stabbed in the heart. Before either of them could do anything, the figure was in the head with a chair, knocking him a couple of feat. Sonic, shadow and the figure all looked at Adagio who was holding the remains of the chair.

"Don't mess with my friend's brother," She said angrily.

"Why you-" he said before getting knocked from behind by sonic, " look who's pathetic now!"

"Ergh," "Hey" the figure turned to shadow who said, "You ain't done with me yet!"

His hands radiated a deep red, then he fired a huge blast of energy strait at the figure. When it faded, all that was left was a tattered cloak, the remainder of the robots disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, yeah, I just killed somebody!" Shadow cheered.

Sonic turned to adagio, "I guess you're a better person than I thought."

The former siren paused, "remember after you and the Rainbooms beat me, I told you what I said prior was the negative energy talking, I meant it, I'm sorry, and for what it's worth, I do like you."

"Eh, I'm willing to give you a second chance, but I swear to Chaos, if you pull that junk again..." Sonic said.

"You have my word, by the way, Think we can get a do-over?" Adagio asked.

"I'm free on friday," Sonic answered.

Adagio smiled, "then it's a date."

What they didn't know was that the figure hadn't been destroyed, at the last minute, he used the phantom ruby to escape the blast, leaving the cloak to make them think he was dead.

"Perhaps I underestimated them… Oh who am I kidding, of course, I did, thats why everyone fails," he sighed to himself, "Of course this cheap knock off can't compete with the actual emeralds… good news is, there are still five left."


End file.
